Lost in Tasnica/Transcript
The full verbal transcript of the episode. Script (Theme song plays) (The episode begins with Weaver House in view, with Sarah coming up to the door and ringing the doorbell. Carl answers the door and smiles at his little sister.) Carl: 'Sarah! '''Sarah: '''Oh, Carl! (''The two run toward each other and embrace.) I'm staying here at home for St. Ursula's spring break, including Easter. 'Carl: '''I really like seeing my sister! And boy, have you gotten older! Third year already and got a nice figure.... '''Sarah: '(feeling stomach cramps) Ohhhh...Carl, my friend's here... (She goes into the house and inside the downstairs bathroom. She then closes the door and behind that closed door, she changed her pad and applies a tampon. She then pops back out.) 'Zelda: '''Hilda, Niecy-Poo is here! '''Hilda: '''Sarah? (''sees her niece and smiles at her) It's good that I get to see my niece all grown up! (whispering in her ear) Sarah, did your little friend come today? 'Sarah: '''Yeah... (''taking her Letterman jacket off and wrapping it around her waist) What could possibly ruin this day? (The doorbell rings, and a female voice with a Romanian accent, like those in Bucca Island, comes from outside the door.) 'Voice: '(other side of door): Hello! Uh, you in there? Hello! HELLO!! (Sarah opens the door, and a young woman stands outside the door with a suitcase.) '''Woman: ''Alo, salut, my name is Futura Sinistra, and I am here for Sarah. '''Sarah: '''You're gonna ABDUCT ME?!?! '"Futura": No, my dragostea! I was your father's second wife before he died, so I have come to take you home, because I am your stepmother! 'Sarah: '(looking shocked, she lets out a long scream, which shatters the screen and goes right into her mouth) I'm not gonna be with my aunts or big brother? But I love them both! '" Futura": '''Ah, but you will see them on a Star-Zap, will you not? And this is my gift to you...(''holds up a blue lace dress with a white collar) a dress to wear in your new home. You may put it on before we leave. (Scene cuts to Sarah in her new dress and "Futura" leaving that night, in the taxi taking them to the train station.) 'Sarah: '''Hey stepmom, you ever watch Sabrina? '"Futura ": 'But of course, ''iubriea mea! ''Who hasn't? '''Sarah: '''What kind of foods do you like? '''Futura: '''I like to eat things like roast chicken, fine pot roast, filet mignon, and fancier things! But some casual things like fries are okay too. (''The taxi pulls up to the station) We're here. (The girls get into the Metro subway line, which takes them to not Bucca Island, but Tasnica. Once they get there, Sarah gets a suspicious look on her face.) 'Sarah: '''I've got a bad feeling about this... (''Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Weaver House, where Carl is asleep. Suddenly, the music for Something is Not Right! plays and Carl jumps out of bed in his bathrobe.) '''Carl: ''Something is not right! '' Something is quite wrong! '' ''Something is not right '' ''And soooo...I sing this part of the soooooonnng!! (Carl knocks on Zelda and Hilda's bedroom door, and Zelda comes out in her bathrobe without her glasses on.) Zelda: 'What are you doing waking me up this early? '''Carl: '''My brother-sister bond sense told me something is up! Sarah's in Tasnica, and about to go somewhere suspicious... (''Meanwhile, "Futura" leads Sarah to a shop with a sign that reads "Madame Danielle's Fine Dressses." " Futura" accidentally drops her suitcase on her foot and gets angry.) '"Futura": '(losing her accent) Oh, you stupid briefcase!!! Don't drop on me again! 'Sarah: '(with a thoroughly pissed look on her face): Stepmom, what happened to your Buccan accent? '" Futura": '''Buccan? What are you... (''uses the accent again) I mean, yes, iubriea mea... 'Sarah: '''You're not my stepmother, are you?? "'Futura": (in'' her normal voice'') DING DING DING!! My name is Dementia Moonglow, and it was all a trick you fell for!! 'Sarah: '(looking sad) So, I have no other relatives alive besides my grandparents, uncle, aunts and brother? '''Dementia: '''What you have is a new home...PERMANENTLY!! (Commercial Break) Category:Transcripts